


In the aftermath – Go forward or go back?

by the_carrots_revenge



Series: In the Aftermath [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Almost redemption (we'll get there eventually), BAMF Phil Coulson, Civil War Team Iron Man, Past Bucky Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Regret, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_carrots_revenge/pseuds/the_carrots_revenge
Summary: Part 4 of a series.Going through where Natasha is and how she is feeling about things.Phil collects another avenger.
Series: In the Aftermath [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287365
Comments: 6
Kudos: 140





	In the aftermath – Go forward or go back?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,
> 
> This is part of a series - the series is team iron man. Most of team cap start off in a really arrogant and self important place. Phil is here to help guide them towards remorse, regret, and eventual redemption. (maybe even reconciliation).  
> Don't like, don't read.
> 
> I've been trying to figure out how to bring in Natasha for a while and I am not especially happy with this, ...but I needed Phil to collect the set to move on. It doesn't advance the overall plot very much, more just a snippet to let us know where she is at.  
> If you have not read the series - Phil is not happy with Steve and team. 
> 
> A BIG, BIG thank you to everyone who's been giving kudos and comments!   
> I really do appreciate it!!!

Natasha rolled her shoulder carefully.

She didn’t like to admit it, but she could feel herself getting older. Where once she would fling herself headfirst into action now she was more wary. A bit more careful when taking enemies on; a bit more careful about which enemies she took on.

She may have mis-calculated somewhat in the recent avenger’s battle.

Steve was her much-respected leader, Sam her friend, Clint was all but her brother, James was (although he did not remember it) the love of her life. In Wanda she saw a younger version of herself, an orphan, alone, powers not fully understood, ashamed of the red, in a new land. 

And she has sided with Stark. Oh, he was a leader too, no one could deny that. And she respected him; even thought of him as a friend. And she had been able to read the political currents…. Signing the Accords was the only option if they had wanted to avoid making the entire world their enemies… but…. Steve and the others were supposed to sign too.  
And when they hadn’t…..

Well the choices were not so clear. And at the last moment she had realised that there was no way she could bring Steve and James in, things had gone to far, things would go further; and so she had let them go.

Now she stood at the far perimeter of Wakanda and looked out.

This was not a real border crossing – just the edge of verdant plains which formed the first of Wakanda’s natural defences. Somewhere beyond them lay jungle, and mountains, and eventually cities rumoured (in certain circles) to be so technologically superior; so divergent from the rest of the world, that she as well have been standing on a shore looking out towards Atlantis.

She was certain she had already been spotted. 

Although was nothing nearby.

Nothing to recognise, nothing to hack. No eyes to avoid.

But she knew she was being watched.

Weighed.

Judged.

Go forward or go back?

Vibranium might power Wakanda’s advancement; but its superior location and geography, with steady rainfalls, mists and constant fogs allowed its people to thrive in secrecy. Jagged cliffs had protected it from any sort of attempt at colonialism; Frequent and routine rainfall and sun patterns had allowed its people to settle, farm and sustain cities; Vibranium allowed them to prosper. It was an unknown nation, but a powerful one. Shield operatives had vanished into her and come back changed. It's people were loyal, protective and protected.

And she needed to invade.

She had turned on its king. In his mind, she was a traitor. 

But both Steve and Tony were missing. Nowhere. People, especially people like Captain America and Iron Man, do not simply disappear. 

Natasha could not find them. 

She was not a modest woman (no superhero could be), and she had confidence in her skills and her networks. Governments could not hide them from her. Hydra could not hide them from her. Ten Rings had not been able to hide them from her.

She doubted anyone would be able to hide Steve. Tony, Tony could hide himself. Maybe he could try and hide Steve, but in that case Steve, whose very essence distained secrecy and restraint would never be able to stay undetected. Not even for the very few days that they had been missing.

Truthfully there were rumours about Tony’s whereabouts, mutterings, suggestions…. Murmurs. But no one was willing to speak aloud – And Natasha would not believe them anyway. Steve! Steve kill a friend! Impossible! Muttering, murmurs were all they were, insubstantial as the mist.

Wherever the two men were, they were together.

They were nowhere Natasha could find.

They had not evaporated into thin air. They must be together. King T’Challa was known to have followed them to…. She shivered. Mutterings; just mutterings and murmurs….. But he had followed them… wherever… so, when you drew the threads together they pointed towards Wakanda.

And into Wakanda, place of secrets, place of liars, she must go.

Go forward or go back?

She had always gone forward.

Turncoat! Traitor! She had been called this and more. Betrayer.

What was Wakanda to Russia? Different? Yes. Vast? Yes. Even somewhat alien, but she had been there before. Back then, she had had Clint to guide her and help her clear hurdles. But she had not needed him, she could had done it alone. And now,, Wakanda. At its heart must be Steve and Tony… and James. 

That video on the internet, James killing the elder Starks…… Tony would not have taken that well. Somewhere in Wakanda must be a royal palace, with a hospital. Tony would be there, Steve and James somewhere nearby. T’Challa would know that James had been framed.

This was the only place….

Cautiously she checked her gear. This would be easier if she had the quinjet, any sort of transport. But planes did not fly though Wakanda.  
She could only hope that a lone woman approaching on foot would be acceptable.  
She stepped forward.

On the other side of the world, far from the warm equator Phil groaned and leaned back against the cold wall of Fury’s office. The accommodations at this base were not luxurious, and the guests….. well to be frank, were a pain in the butt.

Six days since the airport, three days since the raft breakout.

Clint was sullen and depressed. Sam and Scott seemed to be flicking between penitent, angry and confused. Wanda was, well who knew about her emotions – wild mood-swings – but she was, at least, contained. Phil had not visited her. Fury claimed that in his single visit she initially tried to mind whammy him and when that failed she tried to tear out his remaining eye. Steve was still furiously raging about his Bucky. Phil could not begin to interpret if Steve wanted his Bucky (like a child wanting a teddy bear) or wanted his Bucky to be far, far away from big-bad meanie Phil. Either way, it did not matter. T’Challa was not co-operating. He had James Buchanan Barnes and according to him he owed it to the man to help him. Much like toddler-Steve toddler-T’Challa was very protective of his new bestest-friend.

Sighing Phil opened his laptop. Pepper was well; they were hoping to bring Tony out of the induced coma shortly. Rhodey’s surgery had gone well. Little hope for walking on his own, but man had his upper body, an indominable will, and Tony Stark for a best friend – he would function.

Pepper was quite enjoying Russia; Stark industries stock was in freefall (there went Phil’s retirement fund) but everyone was being very nice to her. Stress only made Pepper stronger. Phil was pretty sure she was plotting world domination from Tony’s hospital bedside.

Laura reassured him that she and the kids were fine. Clint was not mentioned. Phil was glad they were okay.

The following email was more interesting. Ross ranted and raved and tried to surreptitiously threaten vengeance. Foolish man! Shield was actually successful in containing the superheroes! Melinda had the President eating out of her hand, Pepper was carefully rounding up allies and enemies alike – and promoting the Asian and European super-hero teams as best she could. Ross could go to hell. Phil had no doubt he would be soon enough anyway; and once Tony woke up… well it would be a thing of beauty and Phil would be more than content to sit back and watch Ross’ world go up in flames.

After Ross’s email Phil dallied a little, a couple of Shadowy Nigerian Princes offering him a hundredfold return if he would do them a small favour and send, just a few, assets – as soon as possible please; they would consider it a big favour! (sure IT could block these emails, but they knew how much he enjoyed them)….. and a third similar email? Ah, no, just the prince’s head of security – Would deem it an immense favour if he would send extraction squad ASAP, promising very big returns.  
Phil sighed.

Well, an offer like this – unlooked for, received from a shady email account, offering untold riches…. 

He pulled his keyboard towards himself and typed up a reply to Okoye.

Yes, he was very interested in this transaction – and would send the required assets as soon as possible. If they could hold onto the reward – just 12 hours – he would help.

Time to prepare a room for Natasha.


End file.
